Resident Evil: NS2, a Gods Revenge
by dart93
Summary: With Kushina's death, Naruto will stop at nothing to fulfill his new dream of becoming the god of his new world and the useless chaff in Konoha are the first on his list of obstacles. Only the chosen and the strong will survive his revenge, a gods revenge


Resident Evil: NS2, the Rise of Wesker

_Chapter 1: Beginning at the end_

_-Writers Warning-_

_I've decided to amp this story up, once I have everything in order, expect sex, possible rape, blasphemy... and more. But let's never forget, it's not meant to offend anyone and if you are offended by anything I apologize but at the same time, I warned you._

----------X----------

Before I jump into the story I want to go over some vocabulary with you...

Raku-N-shi... Raccoon City

L.E.A.F... The unit led by Naruto, means: Lethal, Efficiency, Assault/Attack/ Assassination, Force.

----------X----------

"Human Speech"

'Human Thought'

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

----------X----------

_Two years after the Raku-n-shi incident_

_Training ground 44, Code name: Forest of death._

Naruto growled as he stained against the vice-like grip that Kakashi had around his arms. With his arms held behind his back, Naruto's bare chest was wide open to any attacks that came his way.

His shirt and coat were gone, destroyed in a previous explosion, showing off scars that had paled with age on his wiry frame. The sunglasses that had hid his eyes from view were crushed and now useless, nothing more than broken glass and twisted metal.

Kakashi held on as tightly as he could, blood ran freely from his busted lip but the rage and sadness from his earlier fights pushed him forward, kick-starting both his long suppressed elite ANBU and LEAF unit training that taught him to ignore pain.

Evan though he held the blondes arms in a dangerous lock that would snap the bones if the man moved too much, he was surprised to feel multiple snaps and pops as the blonde thrashed back and forth, trying to break free.

Seeing movement at his side, Kakashi glanced over and saw Sasuke running over, "SASUKE, HIT HIM WITH THE CHIDORI, WHILE I HOLD HIM STILL" he yelled ignoring the searing pain and stars as the back of Naruto's head slammed into his temple.

"I CAN'T WITHOUT HITTING YOU" He called back.

"THEN GO THROUGH ME JUST HIT HIS HEART, HURRY" Kakashi yelled pathetically.

As time stretched on, the sounds of a thousand chirping birds echoed all across the forest, as Sasuke shot through the clearing with a lightning covered fist.

Naruto's eyes widened and he started thrashing harder, "You humans think that i'll fall to that same trick twice, you wont escape my judgment for what you've done" he roared before everything seemed to move in slow motion.

_They say that in the final moments as you stare death in the face, your life will flash before your eyes._

Naruto always thought that shit like that was just some stupid saying, something that drunks and stoners said as they waited for their next fix. As his pupils dilated, the world around him froze before it quickly faded into black with flashes of his life engulfing his vision.

----------X----------

_Two years ago... (Three days after the end of Resident Evil: Naruto Style)_

_Naruto's base of operations, Wave._

Naruto appeared in the living room of his base, holding a large bag over his shoulder.

Anko, who was surprisingly reading some sappy love story, screamed in surprise and flipped the whole love seat that she sat on over, throwing both the book and an dango stick into the air.

Twitching as the book landed on top of his head, still of the page she had been reading, Naruto reached up and grabbed it before reading the front cover.

"Lonely Heart, the tale of a ronin princess... hmm " He mussed opening the front page only to sweat drop.

"Should have known..." he muttered, twitching again, finding that a book cover was hiding the real name, 'Icha Icha, Domination'

Anko jumped up and blushed as she saw him holding the book open to her, showing a... realistic picture of a tied up woman being fucked by two men. The playfully questioning look on his face made her face burn redder at being found out, especially by Naruto.

"Ah..." she started, drawing it out while trying to come up with a reason that she had been reading it. There were rumors around Konoha that he had a vendetta against those books and their creator. Something that Kakashi could attest too. or could have if he didn't have the whole experience wiped from his mind by Ino Yamanaka's father.

Unable to find an excuse under his gaze, Anko lost all emotion in her face and said, "It's exactly what it looks like" in a even tone before cracking a smile at his sigh.

Naruto huffed and tossed the book back before repositioning the bag, he was about to leave the room when he heard her clear her throat and asked, "Is there something you wish to say"

"Yes,"

"Then say it."

Anko took a deep breath and lunged at Naruto, "YOUR BACK" she yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck while her legs went around his waist. She was a bit disappointed when he barely budged but quickly got over it and rubbed her cheek to his.

Naruto's sweat drop increased in size, "I missed you too Anko-chan" he said rubbing her back.

"I did what you asked, now I want my prize." Anko stated, gripping onto the back of his coat tighter.

Naruto raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses, "Really?" he questioned, surprised that she could do those medical jutsus in a weeks time.

Anko's grin widened, "Yep and since you never said that I couldn't use shadow clones, I was able to master them."

"I see..." Naruto stated, "Well what do you want?" he asked, making a shadow clone and handing it the large bag, never noticing her animalistic grin.

"You"

Naruto looked at her and asked, "Excuse me?" finally noticing her tight grip on his back.

"I said... you" Anko repeated, using the leaf body flicker to return them to her room where she created a few shadow clones to wrestle his coat and shirt off before tying him to the bed.

Naruto looked at her with something akin to surprise and a small amount of fear on his face, even though he was probably one of the strongest beings on the planet there were two things that he hated to face. One being slightly insane, sexually frustrated women who suffer from bouts of schizophrenia and have a love for blood and torture, which was a vary close second to the only organization that he feared... the IRS.

Naruto gave a small shudder at the thought of them, even demons couldn't defeat them.

Looking at the ropes holding him down, Naruto glanced at Anko, "Can we talk about this?" he asked, relaxed at knowing that he could fight for control and easily win if he tried.

Anko straddled him and gave him a once over before humming with a thoughtful expression on her face, "Nope, you promised me that I could have anything I wanted if I leaned those Jutsus and I'm pretty sure that you've noticed the paralyzing jutsu you gave me starting to take effect," she stated, reaching forward to pull his sunglasses off.

Naruto grunted, he did feel the numbness in his muscles but the virus running through his veins quickly adapted and took care of it.

Anko grinned, thinking that she was in control and shrugged her own trench coat off, throwing it over to Naruto's. She was dressed in her orange brown skirts and one of his black tank tops, something that Naruto noticed and slightly turned him on.

Anko ran her hands down his chest while staring into his eyes, they were so animalistic and evil looking, like they could stare deep into your soul and read you like a book. When she first saw them at that shop in wave, she could understand why he hid them behind his mirrored glasses, they were so scary and evil, filled with intense hatred and cruelty. But now she found them beautiful, she could stare into them forever, they just made her feel like nothing bad could ever happen to her.

Leaning back, Anko grinned and started to grind her hip into his lap while pulling his tank top over her head, revealing her bare chest to him.

With her chest in sight, Naruto let out a low groan as his pants, which were already a near perfect fit for him, became tighter and vary uncomfortable.

Anko noticed this a giggled like a insane schoolgirl, "Aww is my big bad Naruto uncomfortable, maybe if you beg, your Anko-sama will give you a treat." she said, pressing down on his lap harder.

Naruto let out a low growl before snapping all four ropes and pinning the girl on her back, "Let's get something straight, I do NOT beg for anything..." He snarled, making her eyes widen in shock and surprise as he caught one of her nipples in between his gloved fingers and twisted it, "... And if I wanted something..." he stopped and bent down, flicking her ear with his tongue, "I take it"

Anko groaned as her nipple was abused between his fingers, her mind was starting to cloud over with lust and she was unable to control herself as she attacked his lips with hers.

Naruto released her abused nub and pulled his gloves off before wrapping one of his arms around her, groping her ass and pulling her up closer to him. After a few seconds, they deepened the kiss and fought each other for dominance.

Anko pushed against Naruto until they were both upright with her sitting on his lap and pushed once again with all her might, throwing them both back and surprising him as his head met the backboard of her bed, making his see stars.

In a daze, Naruto lost the battle for dominance and was invaded by Anko's tongue which seemed to map out every inch of his mouth while her hands gripped the back of his head to keep him from pulling back. Her moans increased as her rear was smacked, making her deepen the already minute and a half long kiss. Soon she would have to stop for air but Naruto's mischief filled eyes worried her.

"OUCH" Anko yelped sitting up, hands shooting to her rear, which were now red from Naruto's spanking along with a slowly forming bruise from where he had just pinched her hard.

"You ass" she moaned furiously rubbing the spot with her eyes closed.

Naruto grinned and pushed her down to the foot of the bed again where her body pinned her arms behind her. His hand slipped under her skirt again and slowly squeezed the abused cheek, "Aww but you love my cute ass" he teased, knowing that she had stared at it on more than on occasion.

----------X----------

Hinata sat quietly in her cell, the righteous fury of what happened just days before seemed to just melt away leaving her feeling empty. Her hair was now past shoulder length and hid her face, her fingernails were now crudely sharpened into claws it was something that she couldn't understand but she just felt the need to do so. The wall beside her had a few marks on it, roughly keeping track of how long she had been confined.

As the sound of echoing foot steps reached her ears, Hinata lifted her head and was surprised to see her captor Naruto, walking down the hallway holding a large burlap sack.

"Hello Ms. Hyuuga, I trust you've been a good little girl... haven't you?" he asked, with a slight taunt in his voice.

Hinata's head drooped down, even if she could work up the anger to curse at him she knew better. He was the one who allowed her to live in the cell with relative comfort and made sure that she was fed, he was also the one who could make her stay there vary painful and humiliating if he wished.

Yes she spoke quietly, barely above a whisper.

Naruto nodded slowly, "Good," he replied before turning around and walking to the cell beside hers.

The sound of something being dropped to the floor and ripping reached her ears followed by the clanking of chains and soon the blonde closed the cell door and locked it shut.

"Your dinner will be brought to you later" he said as he came back into view just before going up in smoke.

----------X----------

"Kakashi I think you hit your head a little too hard" Sarutobi said placing the list of candidates for the special unit.

Kakashi shrugged, "They said that they weren't going to just drop their teams and with the right training they could be vary helpful."

"Yes but what's left of the whole graduating class is up there, couldn't you think of anyone else." the aged Kage asked.

Kakashi sighed, "Sir, almost every Chunin and most Jounin are afraid of him, the ANBU that were surpassed to watch over him but didn't are scared to put their masks back on in fear of Naruto coming back and recognizing them." he said bitterly.

"Yes... I see." Sarutobi muttered, before straightening up, "ANBU"

At his call a pair of ANBU appeared waiting for orders.

"Get teams 7 through 10 and their senseis here ASAP." He ordered.

"HAI" the two shouted before disappearing, leaving Kakashi and the elderly Hokage along in the room.

----------X----------

"Fuuuuuck" Anko groaned out as her insides were stretched to accommodate Naruto's length.

Leaning against the back board of Anko's bed, Naruto wore a large animalistic grin while Anko sat in his lap adjusting to his size, giving him a great view of her perky chest. She was just so warm and tight, way tighter than he expected considering her less than flattering rumor sheet.

Holding onto his shoulders with a death grip, Anko slowly started to move herself up and down, causing her face to cloud over in painful pleasure. She was by no means a timid virgin nor was she a slutty bitch but soon she was bouncing away, screaming for more.

Naruto too was no virgin and was massaging her ass with his hands while his mouth kept her nipples company. Naruto inwardly grinned as the nearly forgotten pleasure of sex resurfaced in his mind. With all that was happening, he barely had time to even think about it. But now he was being ridden by a goddess... his goddess.

"Fuck fuck fuck Fuuuuuck meeee" She moaned, bouncing on his dick faster and faster.

Naruto could feel her walls clinching around him tighter and tighter as time went on. He knew that she wouldn't last much longer until she came and abandoned her chest, leaving her stiff wet nipples to suffer in the colder air of her room. When she finally noticed, he found the cute pout on her face to be simply amazing.

"Please... don't be... so mean..." she panted between each buck.

Ignoring her pleading look, Naruto listened to her nearly beg for more just a few seconds longer before his signature smirk appeared. Moving his hand from her ass, he slapped her already bruised ass once before massaging the cheek. Getting a scream of pain and pleasure from the vigorously bouncing girl while his fingers moved towards their real goal.

So engrossed with her work, Anko didn't give a second thought to his creeping fingers until it was too late and a second, weirder intrusion made itself known inside her rear.

With a yelp, Anko gave the smirking blonde a startled look until he pushed his middle finger deeper into her entrance.

(Or is it an exit? Of course, in this story any exit is also an entrance. Giggity)

"What?" He questioned, thrusting up into the startled woman, "I thought you wanted more"

Anko gave a wimper-like moan and fought against the strange feeling of his finger pushing in and out of her virgin hole. She had never had anything stuck up there before and planned on keeping it that way, but since it was Naruto who was doing it, the man who she had basically fallen so deeply in love with that she was willing to be his slave. She fought to prove to him that she could take it.

"Fu-fuck... I'm-I'm...Ahhhh" She exclaimed dropping down completely and arching her back to an amazing angle. Clinching his cock with her moist walls.

Naruto was also close but held out until she came down from her sexual high, "Now get on you knees and finish me," he demanded with his evil grin.

"Yes Naruto-sama," She chanted, having been forced to declare him as her master to be allowed to ride him.

Pulling herself up, Anko moaned at the loss of fullness but quickly got over it as she dropped to her knees on the floor beside the bed as Naruto sat up and turned so that his cock was in front of her.

With the loss of her tight and warm lips massaging him, Naruto was now coming down from his pre-orgasmic bliss and was further from cumming than before.

Wrapping her hand around his nine inch length, Anko gave it a few test strokes, proud that Naruto seemed to move his hips slightly at her touch. After a few more strokes, Anko licked the underside, tracing the veins with the tip and cleaning her juices from it while basking in her post-orgasmic bliss.

Naruto let his head roll around on his shoulders and enjoyed the feeling of her ministrations, wincing as she teased him by squeezing his sack and sighing as she nursed it with kisses and gentle sucks.

Deciding that she had cleaned his member to the best of her abilities, Anko engulfed the tip, stopping when his hand went to the top of her head but started to suck when he did nothing while pumping the exposed shaft in her hand. Enjoying the feel of Naruto's hand rubbing her scalp, Anko sighed when her stiff nubs brushed against his legs.

"Damn," Exclaimed Naruto, watching as she repressed her gag reflex and deep throated him.

Naruto's eyes were closed in pleasure as the sound of Anko's throat being invaded and her groaning filled the room. He was so close to cumming and both he and Anko knew it.

"Here I... cum" he warned, Anko pulled away and finished him off, making him groan loudly as thick ropes of his semen shot onto her waiting face. Covering her face with his cum.

Anko giggled and licked some of it off, "So forceful and tasty... we have to do this again some time" she said, whipping the rest off and going to stand up.

Naruto wiped the small amount of cum off his hand and onto his leg before looking back to Anko, who was stretching and showing off her ass, before silently creeping behind her and wrapping his arms around her. "Who said that were finished?" he whispered into her ear, making her blush as his stiff appendix slid between her cheeks.

----------X----------

Hours later, Naruto stood over Anko's unmoving body in nothing but his pants, gazing sadly at her. A small dribble of blood made its way down from the corner of her mouth, running down and soaking into the bed sheets below her. Her face was peaceful, as if she had painlessly passed on to the next life, but Naruto knew that she was in pain.

He felt terrible for doing what he did, in his hand was a pair of empty syringes, one had held a deadly poison which he had used first, sticking it in her neck when she came. The betrayed and heartbroken look she gave him as her body froze up and gave out ate at his heart. Her strangled cry of 'why' echoed in his ear making his heart clinch like hundreds of blades ripped into it.

The sound of shattering glass reached his ears and he looked down to see that the two syringes were crushed in his grip, piercing his skin and causing blood to drip between his fingers onto the floor.

"I'm sorry Anko... I truly am and I promise that I'll make it up to you." He spoke dropping the glass and making his way over to her.

Picking her up bridal style, Naruto turned and walked out the door and to his lab, whispering to her as he went. "But this needed to be done and when you wake up, unimaginable power shall course through your veins my dear, you will be the perfect goddess to help me rule my... our new world"

----------X----------

Anko's point of view...

(I've never tried any real POV for my stories before so forgive me if it's bad)

'It hurts...' That was the only thought that formed in my head. The pain wasn't only from the liquid fire burning me from the inside out, burning through my veins like an acid. No, that pain was nothing compared to the one in my heart. The thought of him stabbing that needle in my neck, using his body to hold mine down as I came from my orgasmic high, hurt worse than any torture. When my body froze up and another needle was used, I could only croak out the word 'Why' before I lost all control of my body and found myself unable to move.

I could barely hear him talking, whispering to me, I can make out a few of the words like, 'Sorry, wake up, power, and... Goddess'. My eyes are closed to the world but I can feel him lifting me from my bed, like a loving husband would his bride.

I was so confused, all my thoughts jumbled together in one big cacophony but over all the confusion in my mind I could make out only one word... 'Why?'

----------X----------

Entering his lab, a pair of shadow clones puffed into existence. Already knowing what the real Naruto wanted, the first took Anko from his arms and carefully took her away to a suspended animation tank where he could carefully watch over her without worrying about the virus rejecting her. Unlike with him, most of the blood inside her wasn't hers, it was a mix between theirs and as much as he hated to admit it, he was afraid of how the virus may react to the mixture of their bloods. The second left in a black cloud of smoke, returning seconds later tossing a scroll to the real Naruto before disappearing again to retrieve its next target.

Catching the scroll, Naruto unrolled it and unsealed a pair od black bicycle shorts and a matching top before rolling the scroll back up, giving the clothes to his clone. Ignoring the clone dressing Anko, Naruto found one of his spare coats and slid it on, leaving it open and showing off his bare chest and abs.

"Here you go boss" called his clone, pulling another glass tank behind it.

Thin icy vapors rolled off the thick foggy glass and disappeared as it rolled over the ground. Behind the glass a hazy figure could be seen connected to thin shadows reaching up to the metal top, seemingly floating in the air. Naruto smirked and walked up to the glass, ignoring the coldness as he wiped the glass clean, revealing a man wearing the same shorts he had given his clone and a breathing mask that covered his whole face.

Seeing the mans hand twitch caused Naruto's smirk to widen. Things were going well... soon HUNK would be ready for field testing and more experiments, and Anko will gain his power, becoming the perfect match for him.

"Soon..." he muttered placing a hand on the cooling glass, watching the clone from before walk out of the room and towards the cells with a small metal case in hand. Anko had told him something interesting about their guest and sadly for Hinata, it fascinated him.

----------X----------

"Good evening Ms. Hyuuga,"

Hinata's head jerked towards the voice and caught sight of the unsmirking face of her captor. It frightened her slightly, he always had a small grin or smirk on his face every time he came by, but to see his cold and calculating look unnerved her.

"Anko told me something interesting. I would have come earlier but I was a bit... tied up" the Naruto clone said.

Hinata stared at the blond with wide unblinking eyes, the sight of his bare chest and abs under his open coat was just as shocking too her but pale in comparison to what he had just told her. If Anko had told him about what happened in the shower and he didn't like it... she shivered at the thought of what he may do.

The locks to her cell clicked as he slid the door open and walked in, leaving the door cracked open. Grabbing the small wooden table, he pulled it with him over to the bed and set the case down on it.

"You see, ever since you've been here, your chakra and bloodline has been sealed off. The fact that you were even capable of slapping Anko much less throw her across the room is astounding but alarming. The P30 drug that I had you on is only temporary and for you to have that kind of strength makes me wonder if your DNA was mutated." Naruto said opening the case, revealing a set of syringes and prep pads. "I didn't take into account that you may have blood deformity, even though it's vary unlikely. You've more than likely been explodes to slight levels of my virus, you probably absorbed some of my blood while we were out cold from when you decided to tackle me off the bridge."

Hinata watched the needles with hawk-like eyes, having developed a fear of needles ever since those six needle-like tubes painfully inserted themselves into her chest. She nodded slowly at his explanation and slowly moved around to where she was sitting on the edge when he told her to.

Naruto removed one of the needles from his case and finally noticed her gaze. He waved it from side to side slowly, finding the way she followed it with her eyes amusing.

"So I've come to draw a few samples of blood to find out what the cause is." he told her moving around and sitting beside her.

He pulled out a prep pad and ripped it open before wiping the spot between her forearm and biceps. "If it is due to viral exposure, I may have to give you the vaccine to keep you from turning."

"Vaccine?" She questioned, having watched Naruto infect people for research when she was wearing that crow mask.

Naruto nodded, "Yes 'Vaccine'. We created an antivirus called 'Day-light' after nearly being infected at one point" he told her before grabbing her wrist, "Relax" he ordered, feeling her tense up.

The needle slowly punctured through her skin, causing a small bead of blood to pool around the needle.

Hinata tensed slightly but quickly relaxed while holding her breath. Naruto noticed this and ordered her to breath making her take a deep five second breath. "If you pass out and the needle breaks off in your arm, I'm not digging it out.

Five minutes, three tubes, and a slap to the back of the head later.

Naruto snapped the case closed and stuck it in his pocket, ignoring Hinata who was nursing a bump on the back of her head. "I told you to breath" he muttered, leaving the cell.

----------X----------

Naruto took the case form his clone and absorbed its memories after it dispelled. Dropping it onto the table 14 other clones appeared before rushing off in team of five to complete their tasks. One team went over to Anko's tank, another took the case holding Hinata's blood, and the last four went over to the last tank before waiting for him.

He smirked, with his clones working on Hinatas blood and monitoring Anko, he could work on his first project, 'Project HUNK' and finally have the perfect soldier to take care of the little shit he normally had to do like; sneaking into villages, stealing stuff from major medical areas, and killing those who could threaten his future organization.

The eye holes of the mans mask glowed bright red and Naruto let out a deep chuckle.

----------X----------

To be continued...

----------X----------


End file.
